Isla del Drama Haiku
by SaintWritten
Summary: 48 Haikuers, una isla, 100000 estrellas y varios chistes de penes. Quien ganara?
1. Chapter 1

Este trabajo ha sido traducido y subido con permiso del autor original.

The following has been translated and posted with the original author's consent.

Capitulo 1: Que inicie la mierda

"Hola y bienvenidos a Isla del Drama Haiku", dijo el Admin muy sonriente.

"Aquí unos cuantos Haikuers competirán por la fama, gloria y por supuesto estrellas. Se pondrá en prueba su inteligencia, fuerza y sus genitales. Saben que? Al diablo con esta introducción, hay que conocer nuestros putos competidores."

"Aquí en ISLA DEL DRAMA HAIKU!"

"Ya llego nuestro primer contestante y es... Accelgor." "Oh", dijo Accelgor al pasar el Admin. "Ese es nuestro Accelgor.", dijo el Admin con su sonrisa usual.

Ziggy fue el segundo por venir y camino sobre el muelle mostrando su swag. "Ey ey, donde esta mi yuri?", pregunto Ziggy.

"Oh", respondió Accelgor.

":0"

El Admin quito Ziggy del muelle por que no quiso perder mas tiempo. "Oye Mora Bloo, como estas?", el Admin le pregunto a Mora Bloo al bajarse del barco. Ella respondió con "Bloo bien". "Ja, asombroso."

Luego vinieron Red, Oscar, Wiigamer, y Dez a la vez. "Oh", comento Accelgor. "Le isla", dijo Dez. "Ojala que senpai me note", Oscar dijo en un murmullo. Los cuatro se unieron junto con los demás y esperando a los otros contestan tes.

Sam se subió los pantalones y trotó por el muelle saludando a las chicas, "Hola soy Sam pero llámame Sr. Indicado." Red no le puso mucha atención pero Dez trato de ocultar su cara sonrejada. "Yo pongo emparejo a Dez y Sam.", dijo Ziggy riéndose. "Tu quien crees que eres para hacer eso?", llamo una voz familiar.

La voz le pertenencia a Pantz; el amo de emparejar las personas. Pantz se acerco casualmente a Ziggy y le dio una cachetada. Joe pronto llego y se unió al pequeño grupo. "Buenosh diash Pantz senpai desu." "Oh." "Todo el mundo cierre la jodida boca! Aun tenemos que conocer a los demás", grito el Admin.

XD luego llego y le saludo a todo el mundo con "Hola todo el mundo!" "No que eras un furry?", pregunto Red muy curiosa. "Alguien dijo yuri?!", pregunto Ziggy haciéndose agua en la boca. "Deja de fapear, chico.", anuncio Ritmo quien ya ha llegado.

"Cuando la chingada llegaste Ritmo?", le pregunto Bless. "Si, si soy un furry. Gua gua!", respondió XD. Myon, Lyah, e Evn de repente llegaron

Ziggy corrió a Lyah y le dio un besito; Evn empezó a leer Homestuck y Myon hizo sea que sea que hace Myon. Brawler vino después y grito "Okidoki!" Todos se rieron de su introducción. Lukeguy llego no dijo nada pero todo el mundo lo admiraba por que el cae muy bien.

Dausario simplemente camino desde el muelle a la tierra firme, nadie comento nada, simplemente era tímido. Cuando Elemento llego en el barco tenia una expresión de curiosidad y estaba muy nervioso tras nunca haber interactuar con personas reales en toda la vida.

"Mira Elly, se que es difícil para ti-haber sido educado en casa y todo eso- pero trata de no ser descalificado muy temprano, vale tío?" El admin le dijo "Eso es lo que quiero. Por favor saquen me de aquí, no me deje con estas PERSONAS!" El comentario causo que Mora Bloo empezara a llorar. "No, no a eso no me refe-" "Na, muy tarde guey.", informo Ritmo.

"Los nigas de hoy -_-", bostezo Sam. "Pues, eso ocurrió. Quien sigue?", se pregunto el Admin asimismo. De ahí fue cuando Capa entro a la historia. "NNNNOOOOOOOO!", grito Elemento hacia los cielos. "Esto sera bueno.", Capa se dijo asimismo

Nicolás llego después, apenas iba a decir su primera palabra pero fue interrumpido por Elemento que trato de augarse en la agua. "Oh", comento Accelgor. Nicolás se junto con los demás para ver Elemento llorar bajo agua. Luego vino Gluvr y todos estaban felices de verla. "Esto me agrada", dijo Dez. Gluvr se junta con sus amigas.

Después llego Svengali. "Hola soy Svengali y me gustan los Game Grumps." "Hola Svengali.", le respondieron los demás. Gray fue el siguiente en venir y aulló porque era un lobo y los lobos aullen, luego comenzó a hacer cosas furry con XD.

El siguiente en venir fue BlueBomber que, con una patineta, patino por los tablones de madera del muelle y le dio los cinco a los demás. "Súper", dijo con su voz súper genial. Bless tuvo una erección.

Luego llego Robot. "Beep". ToxicWolf salto del barco, lista para nuevas amistades. "Ay no, esta no.", alguien dijo. "So grosero, w0w", ToxicWolf dijo mal humearada. Al llegar a tierra firme empezó a leer Homestuck con los otros Homstockeros.

El Admin vio el numero de contestantes que habían y empezó a quejarse, "Ah, hay como unos 17 o 18; perdí la cuenta chingao."

El siguiente barco trajo a otras dos personas; Mike y Berserk los mejores befis. Los dos se dieron un saludo de manos con muchisimo swag y un besito en la mejilla antes que se quitaran sus lentes de sol y bajaran del bote.

"Hola, soy Mike", dijo Mike. "Hola tíos, me llamo Ber pero me pueden llamar Serk jaja. No, me llama Berserk, ven que graciosa soy?" Todos estaban de acuerdo que esta puto autor ya se le acabaron las ideas para introducciones.

Al llegar Jey simplemente volteo su cabello y empezó a decir "Trayendo caos donde paz reina-" "GGGGGAAAAAAYYYYYY", interrumpió Red. "No! Esto debió ser mi gran introducción!", se quejo Jey. "Se nos esta acabando el tiempo, callense y esperen.", dijo el Admin. ":c"

Cameron fue el siguiente en venir. Trato de esconder su erección y se paro junto con los demás muy casualmente. Después llego Granada caminando lentamente con una gran sonrisa, hasta que Sam orinó sobre el. "No me mires con esa cara!" Granada dejo de sonreír.

Príncipe Fluff, Toonfilms, y Sunny llegaron en el siguiente barco. Después llego Edén, Hammy, Jared, Noé, Buster, McKitten y Carz. No hubo tiempo para introducciones ya que todo el mundo tenia arreglar su mierda y juntarse con los otros. Por ultimo, vino Calimardo que empezó a bailar el twerk.

"OK!", dijo el Admin muy alegre, "Tenemos 44 personajes, los tendremos en 2 equipos y tendrán que-"

"EEEEESSSSPPPPPERRRRRRENNNNNCCCEEEE", grito Drybones mientras saltaba de un helicóptero en llamas.

"Valgame" Lukeguy comento

"Hey, soy DryBones, y yo-"

"Ugh, este guey no, SEGURIDAD!" Se quejo el admin,

Imboo comenzó a llevar a DryBones devuelta a casa. "No déjenme entrar, por favor!", regó DryBones.

Pero no lo dejarían.

"Espera, aquí viene otro barco" Imboo le explico al Admin.

Este consistía del Sr. Moogle, que nuca quiso participar, Cloud, quien estaba bailando twerk, y Sae, que estaba muy ocupado comiendo su propia mierda.

El Admin empezó a contar a todos,"Así que eso nos hace..."

"47" informo Imboo.

"Eso es impar"

"Tendremos que utilizar a DryBones?" Imboo pregunto.

"No, es una excusa de mierda pero podemos si lo necesitamos."

DryBones se unió al juego!

La escena cambia y se puede ver al admin sentado sobre un retrete.

"Ugh mm oh OLVIDE SOBRE LAS CAMARAS- ah dijo"

"Aquí sera donde nuestros contestan tes harán sus confesiones acerca el juego y sus compañeros! Tal como yo estaba demostrando!"

[Red usando el retrete confesionario]

"Y Así inicia"

[le fin]

[Granada en el retrete confesionario]

Granada esta tratando que limpiar la orina de Sam de su cuerpo.

[le fin]

[Sam en el retrete confesionario]

Sam adora la matanza.

[le fin]

El Admin señalo tres diferentes .

"Aquí" explico "sera donde se quedaran por el resto de la competencia. Chicos en la izquierda, chicas en la derecha. Una para cada equipo."

"Pero admin come se llame" Noé le pregunto, "en que equipo estoy?"

"Se paciente cabron" el admin le respondió.

"OMQ" DryBones grito tras oir el lenguaje colorido del admin.

Y todos se quisieron matarse.

"ASI QUE" dijo el admin, juntando las manos de una manera tan gay "el primer equipo sera conformado por:

Toonfilms...

Elemento...

Cameron...

Dez...

Evn...

Myon...

Svengali...

Lyah...

XD...

Bless...

DryBones...

Ziggy...

Gluvr...

Gray...

Y Carz.

[Dez usando el retrete confesionario]

Carz tiene que morir; lo detesto! Por que tuvo que estar en mi equipo?

[le final]

[XD en el retrete]

Vale. Todos los furries están mi equipo. Somos como los Rápidos y Peludas.

Que?

[le fin]

"Vosotros serán el Equipo Fuego" el admin declaro. "Para el equipo 2...

Accelgor!

Pantz!

Red!

Dauser!

Edén!

Sunny!

Berserk!

Capa!

Mike!

Ritmo!

Wiigamer!

Lukeguy!

Nicolás!

ToxicWolf!

Y Brawler!"

"Que increíble" Berserk murmullo debajo su aliento.

[Nicolás en el retrete confesionario]

"Esto se puso genial, todo ira perfecto." Nicolás se sentó relajado con una pipa en la boca.

[le final]

"Y por ultimo están:

Hammy,

McKitten,

Sam,

Calimardo,

Buster,

Robot,

Jared,

BlueBomber,

Jey,

Joe,

Granada,

Príncipe Fluff,

Noé,

Mora Bloo,

Y Oscar!"

Todos estaban callados, excepto Sam que aulló muy feroz.

[Calimardo usando el retrete confesionario]

"Ay que gay. Este Sam esta teniendo mas desarrollo como personaje"

Calimardo hizo un gesto raro con las manos.

[le fin]

"Los equipos son Fuego, Hielo y Relámpago." El admin dijo.

"El primer desafió sera correr alrededor de toda la isla" el admin explico.

"No cree que eso es un desafió de mierda?", pregunto Buster desafiando la autoridad del admin.

"No, cierra la boca, zorra. Ahora el primer representante que cruce la linea de inicio gana, el que llega en ultimo mandara alguien a casa."

Todos se sentían nerviosos excepto por DryBones. Elemento estaba comiéndose las un~as. Oscar sudaba como un cerdo. No por los nervios, todo el mundo lo amaba y nunca lo descalificara, era por que hacia mucho calor.

[Bless en el retrete confesionario]

"No me preocupo. Todos votarían para deshacerse de Carz, Así que estoy a salvo por ahora. Mierda acaso yo siendo tan creído resultara en algo terrible?"

"Listos? YA!" El Admin dijo.

Todos comenzaron a correr, pero empezaron a chocase entre si por que había tanta gente. Eventualmente consiguieron la distancia suficiente para no chocase y corrieron, creo. No es una buena descripción. Todos ya llevaban la mitad del recorrido con excepción de Sae y Accelgor por que seguían puestos en la linea de inicio.

"Hola, como mi mierda" Sae saludo.

Accelgor corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para deshacerse de ese rarito.

Mientras tanto, los que estaban en frente de los demás eran Sam y Mora Bloo. Corrían a la misma velocidad.

"VOS CREIS MAS RAPIDO QUE SAM. NADIE PUEDE VENCER A SAM ZORRA" Sam le dijo a Mora Bloo.

Unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Mora Bloo, la arrogancia de Sam era suficiente para hacerla desmayar.

Los mas últimos eran Red, quien estaba corriendo la mas rápido posible. ToxicWolf, quién ya daba dolor de caballo. A su lado caminaba Jared

"Solamente han sido 10 segundos, como que ya están cansados?" Pregunto.

Bless trotaba súper sexy.

Las otras personas también corrían.

Los 5 perdedores resultaron ser Sae, Red, ToxicWolf, Elemento y quien mas? Mm, digamos que fue Jey. Sé, Jey era uno de ellos.

A Hammy le iba súper fantabuloso en la mitad de todo el mundo.

Cameron corría lo mas rápido posible y solamente estaba en el trigésimo lugar.

Que mamada hay que saltar esta parte.

Salto.

Salto.

Dez decidió golpear a Carz, que cayo y causo Mike, Sam y BlueBomber, causando que ellos cayeran.

Salto.

"Wow eso fue la mamada mas aburrida que he visto" the admin dijo muy decepcionado.

"De todas formas en ganador es el equipo Relámpago, con Sam, Hammy, y Robot siendo los tres primeros en cruzar la meta" el Admin dijo con mucha alegría.

"Vale, tío!" Dijo Sam.

"Beep"

"Yo también tengo dialogo!" Hammy dijo.

"Brawler, Sunny, y Capa pon el equipo Hielo en el segundo lugar. " Dijo el Admin eroticamente.

"Así que eso nos hace los perdedores" se quejo Elemento.

"Huy, me pregunto quien sera descalificado?", Elemento se pregunto a voz alta.

[Cameron en el retrete confesionario]

"Elemento se quiere ir, pero cree que-"

De repente se escucho un toque en la puerta.

"Ocupado!" Se quejo Cameron.

Svengali abrió la puerta y de manera muy sensual lanzo a Cameron de ahí.

[Svengali usando el retrete confesionario]

"Yo votare para que Elemento se vaya a casa, perra."

[le fin]

[Elemento en el retrete confesionario]

"Por favor mandeme a casa, por favor mandeme a casa. "

[le fin]

[Lukeguy en el retrete confesionario]

"Que gay. Todos saben que Elemento que no se ira a casa."

[le final]

Los miembros de equipo Fuego estaban sentados en los bancos de forma de árbol. Si son bancos verdad? Todos los 16 miembros estaban presentes.

"No que cada equipo tenia 15 miembros?" Ziggy pregunto.

"Como recibimos 3 jugadores mas tuvimos que repartirlos. Ustedes recibieron a Cloud, el equipo Hielo a Sae, y el equipo Relámpago consiguió al Sr. Moogle."

"Súper" Evn dijo.

"Aquí tengo 15 Doritos en esta tazón en frente de mi.

Una persona no

Recibirá

Un

Dortio"

"Cuando llame su nombre vendrán y recogerán su dorito."

"Dez..."

. /-OqjG0VeMWtc/UC-YBJvB3-I/AAAAAAAAClQ/UJHrTvf4L2c/ s1600/me+gusta+

"Svengali..."

"Myon..."

"Evn..."

"XD..."

"Gray..."

"Ziggy..."

"Lyah..."

"Cameron..."

"Toonfilms..."

"Gluvr..."

Se sentían a salvo con sus doritos en las manos, al menos, por ahora. Los 5 restantes estaban al brinco del pánico.

"...Cloud"

Cloud se paro de su asiento y recojo su dorito, no muy sorprendido.

"...Elemento"

Elemento se levanto con mucha tristeza por seguir en el juego.

"...Bless"

Carz y DryBones resultaron ser los últimos en no conseguir un dorito.

"omq"

"Vos esta castigado, castigado, castigado..."

"El ultimo Dorito sera ..."

Carz miraba al dorito como si fuera algún tipo de dios.

"Para"

Mientras DryBones sudaba cubetas.

"YA ELIJE GUEY" Grito Gray.

"Carz"

Carz se lleno de felicidad mientras comía su papita.

"Como me pudieron hacer esto?" DryBones pregunto decepcionado

'No es que nos caigas mal...es que...pos...molestas mucho..." Lyah le explico.

"TE REPORTARE CAMERON" grito DryBones.

"Yo que?" Cameron pregunto muy confundido.

"Y TU TRADUCTOR TAMBIEN"

Imboo recogió a DryBones y lo lanzo al barco de los perdedores, antes que rompiera la cuarta pared de la realidad.

"Ustedes están a salvo u podrán irse a dormir o mirar yiff o lo que sea. " Anuncio el Admin a los 15 restantes.

Todos podían dormir en paz sabiendo que el reino de terror de DryBones se ha acabado.

El admin concluía el capitulo a esta aventura súper estúpida.

"Este capitulo fue una cagada completa. De todas formas asegúrense de regresar la semana entrante.

En las playas oscuras y silenciosas- en realidad no estaban oscuras, se escuchaba las gaviotas y las olas chocando contra la arena, o sea que no había gente, vale?- únicamente una sola figura varonil con una sonrisa decía:

"Trayendo caos donde la paz reina

Siente miedo pues al muslo de torta de pierna.

Los nuevos bobos echando todo a perder

Les daré unos moquetazos que van a ver

Jesse y James y el tercer mosquetero Meowth.

Pondremos los bobos a echarse un bogotin

Y el equipo Rocket se pondrá a atrapar"

Jey puso su mano derecha sobre el corazón y la mano izquierda detrás de la espalda, en forma de saludar.

esto se pondrá bueno

Fin del Primer Día.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Ropa Interior.

Cuando el sol subió por el horizonte muchos que los camperos seguían dormidos, excepto por un pequeño grupo por que dormir es gay.

Eran los furries quienes estaban reunidos detrás la cabina del equipo Fuego. Los furries consistan de Elemento, XD, Grey, y por supuesto Cameron.

"Chicos, yo no soy furry, solo veo-"

"Callaos Elemento" XD interrumpió

"Yo creo que debemos crear una alianza furry" Cameron explico

Gray respiro con dificultad.

"Piensen en todo lo que podemos lograr si trabajamos juntos. Un fur solitario nunca podrá sobrevivir por su cuenta...pero juntos, podemos joder a todos." Dijo Cameron muy profundo

"Que me dicen chicos?"

Y Así juntaron sus manos, digo.

Juntaron las patas para celebrar esperando que nadie los escucharan.

"Si!"

"Vale!"

"Pero nada de joder!"

"SI"

"ARRIBA LOS FURRIES"

"SI WOO"

"SE QUIEREN QUITAR LA ROPA?"

"Digo, se quieren quitar de aquí antes que nos encuentren"

"Sip"

La nueva alianza regreso a su cabina para volver a dormir.

[Elemento en el retrete confesionario]

"Acabo de hacer amigos?"

[le fin]

[Gray usando el retrete confesionario]

"Antes que alguien nos traicione"

[le fin]

Tiempo paso y fue Svengali quien se despertó; caminaba hacia los baños para tomar una ducha, hasta que fue interrumpida por Capa, saliendo de los baños.

"OYE" ella grito

"Ah, eres tu" se quejo.

"No me agradas" Svengali dijo de manera seria.

"Tu tampoco me agradas" Capa gruño

Ambos se vieron de mala gana hasta que Capa se alejo.

Svengali le miro devuelta, admirando su cuerpazo.

En la cafetería todos estaban desayunando, excepto por Sae, quien estaba comiendo su propia mierda.

Cuando de repente el admin patio las puertas del comedor y terminando las todas las conversaciones.

"Buenos días princesos!" the admin grito

"Hoy, nadarán través de pantaletas"

"Oh" Accelgor respondió.

"Acaso eso sera nuestro desafió?" Pregunto Ritmo.

"Solo han sido 4 días y sus ideas dan asco"

"Esta bien Ritmo, tu equipo sera puesto automáticamente para eliminación" dijo el admin

[Ritmo en el retrete confesionario]

"Si, si se lo que hice. Pero no es como mi equipo votaría para que yo me vaya. Me necesitan. "

[le fin]

"Como decía antes de ser interrumpido, tendrán que buscar atravesé de montañas de ropa interior para encontrar la ropa que sea suya. El primer equipo que consiga sus calzones gana." El admin explico.

"Con razón no encuentraba mis otros pares" exclamo el Príncipe Fluff.

"Debió haber tomado la mía mientras fapaba. " BlueBomber dijo muy pensativo.

"No puede ser tan difícil" Red dijo

Entonces vieron el montón de ropa interior, debió haber sido 10 pies en altura y 10 metros de longitud, no soy bueno para medir. Piensen lo como un chingon de ropa interior.

El admin los dirigió a una escalera y una plataforma de salto unos 20 pies en el aire.

"Aunque esto suene tan divertido, me voy a dormir. Ya estamos para eliminación de todas formas." Sunny dijo, caminando de vuelta a su cama

"Realmente crees que puedes durar sin tu ropa interior?" El admin pregunto de forma seria

"Pos si guey" Sunny respondió

"Acaso mencione que el equipo en ultimo lugar- o cual no participa- tendrá que lavar todo esta ropa interior?" El admin dijo

"Ropa inferior?" Mora Bloo pregunto.

"Lo siento, es que realmente quise decir eso"

'HAGEMOSLO PUTAS" Sam grito corriendo hacia el montón, pronto saliendo con 10 pares en la boca.

Los otros lentamente examinaron cada uno. Algunos utilizaron la plataforma de salto pero las maricas tomaron uno por uno.

"Numero 3, no es mio..." Toonfilms confirmo.

BlueBomber encontró el suyo muy fácil, ya que estaba completamente cubierto de semen.

"Oh ahí estas, Inti" BlueBomber declarando su amor.

Le dio su prenda un beso de bienvenida.

"Veo que encontraste la mía"

BlueBomber se dio la vuelta, sorprendido de encontrarse con Bless

"Pero, esta es la mía"

"No, veras, deje un pedazo de taco ahí, por que soy Mexicano" Bless le explico.

"Gracias tío!" Bless dijo muy alegre y corrió devuelta al comedor para poner su ropa interior en la mesa de su equipo.

Elemento se sentaba cerca del montón con la mano sobre la barbilla.

No le gustaba nada de todo esto.

Elemento puso la cabeza entre las rodilla y dijo

"Ya para que...No soy capaz de seguir adelante, solo espero mi final."

Cuando de repente la ropa de Elemento cayo a su lado. Elemento dirigió la mirada hacia arriba.

"No te preocupes, hermano" XD dijo

"Por que me has ayudado?" Elemento le pregunto

"Por que estamos en el mismo equipo estúpido no te creas el especial"

XD camino hacia el comedor con su ropa en la mano.

Elemento siguió de seguida.

Calimardo encontró la suya hace tiempo pero decidió irse al retrete confesionario con la ropa de los otros contestantes para poder olerlas en paz.

"17..." Toonfilms seguís contando.

En el comedor, el admin empezó a contar los puntos de los equipos.

"Para el equipo Fuego, tenemos Bless, Elemento, y XD,

El equipo Hielo nadie,

Y el equipo Relámpago con Sam, Príncipe Fluff, Oscar, y Jey"

"Sam tener ropa interior" Sam explico.

Mientras tanto en el montón, Robot salio cubierta en ropa interior.

"Whooooooa" Granada exclamo.

El equipo Relámpago inspecto a Robot, encontrando su ropa respectiva sobre ella y llevándola al comedor. Granada, McKitten, y Noé encontraron su ropa encima de ella.

[McKitten en el retrete confesionario]

"Acabo de descubrir que esto es mi primer linea de dialogo. hola"

[le fin]

Al equipo Hielo le iba de mierda. Ni han encontrado un solo par.

"Quizás lavando toda esta ropa no sera tan mal. " Wiigamer dijo con optimismo

Red gremio

Dausario se le vino una idea.

Dausario toma algunos pares del montón y un marcador permanente y procedió a escribir su nombre sobre la elástica.

El equipo Hielo boqueo

"Dausario, pe-pero eso es trampa" Brawler tartamudeo

"Quizás lo es, PERO A MI QUE ME IMPORTA" Dauser ladro

[Mike en le retrete confesionario]

"Wowie Dausario yo sabia que podías ser un chico malo!

Me pregunto si le gusta RP de Zoey 101?

[le fin]

Los otros miembros del equipo siguieron el ejemplo de Dausario y pronto todos tenían su propio par falsificado.

El equipo Hielo regreso al comedor satisfechos con su trabajo.

"Esperamos hasta que todos encontraron su par. " Capa le explico al Admin.

"Que carajos me importa a mi? Hay que ver si son legítimos" dijo el admin

El equipo pronto entro al pánico

"Son legítimos!" Confirmo el admin

"Bien hecho equipo. Ustedes no serán puestos para la eliminación, se han probado que se merecen la adelantara"

"89...90..." Toonfilms seguía contando

"Oye Tunfelms" saludo Carz

"Que onda Carz..."

"Pues, yo encontré tu ropa interior."

"Wow en serio?"

"No.

cdn-ak. /images/fotolife/b/bagels_are_ "

[Toonfilms en le retrete confesionario]

"Carz puede ser tan malicioso. He cambio, lo juro! Es que, por que no me puede dar una oportunidad. Toonfilms suspiro"

[le fin]

"Liyah encontré tu ropa interior!" Ziggy exclamo

"Y yo la tuya!" Liyah respondió

Liyah y Ziggy intercambiaron su ropa interior y se dieron un besito.

Pareja perfecta 3

"No puedo encontrar mi ropa interior en este montón :/" Buster suspiro

Cuando de repente Calimardo salio del retrete. Le lanzo a Buster un par de ropa interiores, también a Mora Bloo y Joe. Hubo un largo silencio, pero Joe tuvo una reacción calmada.

.

El admin contaba los puntos de los equipos una vez mas.

"Ok el equipo Hielo ha terminado por completo! El equipo Fuego aun necesita a Toonfilms, Cameron, Dez, Evn, Myon, Svengali, Gray, y Cloud de encontrar su ropa. Mientras tanto, el equipo Relámpago, Hammy, Jared, y Sr. Moogle requieren de conseguir su mierda. Que se diviertan!"

"Esto va tomar por siempre" Myon se quejo

"No mal gastes tu única linea de dialogo, Myon" Evn le reaseguro.

Evn le dio un par de ropa interior.

"Acaso es?"

"Sip"

Evn y Myon se dieron un abrazo, muy felices de no ser las pendejas que aun no encontraban su ropa interior.

"Cuando fue que BlueBomber encontró su par?" Cameron pregunto al admin

"No todo se menciona puto" el admin contesto

"Oh..." Cameron respondió

Cameron siguió buscando su ropa interior.

El Sr. Moogle caminaba con un ritmo de ida y vuelta mientras jugetaba con sus pulgares.

Mientras que Cloud ya había encontrado su par de ropa de interior de los Power Rangers en el mero fondo del montón. Corrió de vuelta al comedor para alertar al admin de sus acciones.

Jared también encontró su par en un estilo cual no quiero escribir.

"978...979..." Toonfilms aun contaba

Svengali después encontró su respectivo par.

Gray es parte lobo así que pudo encontrar su par siguiendo su olor muy fuerte.

No lo pudo hacerlo antes por que se quedo dormido en el césped. Si eso suena como una buena razón.

Toonfilms por fin encontró su propio par después de haber buscado 3000 de otros pares. Pinche madre.

Cameron y el Sr. Moogle resultaron ser los últimos de su equipo. Serian responsables de hacer que su equipo perdiera el desafió.

Simplemente permanecían parados haciendo nada.

Todos estaban curiosos de por que la chingada no estaban buscando.

"Vamos chicos, desen prisa. No es tan difícil" dijo el admin

Vale

Cameron encontró su ropa interior. Pero antes que pudiera irse al comedor, el Sr. Moogle.

"Que mierda guey" Cameron pregunto

"Yo tengo mi ropa interior..." El Sr. Moogle respondió

":0

"Pos por fin guey ahora déjame ganar porfa" Cameron dijo

"No puedo...decepcionar a mi equipo." Sr. Moogle dijo

El Sr. Moogle saco su ropa interior de su bolsillo trasero, revelando que eran de

.

"Valgame" dijo Cameron

Algunas personas se rieron pero los demás no le dieron atención ya que sabían que era brony.

"Así que gane" pregunto el Sr. Moogle

"Parece que es un empate" the admin said

"Creo que todos los 3 equipos tendrán que ir a la eliminación!"

"Eso no es justo, nosotros ganamos justamente!" ToxicWolf se quejo

"Si claro, ustedes son los peores tramposos que he visto. También dudo que todos ustedes tienen sus nombres escrita sobre su ropa interior. Que desgracia son" el admin dijo

"Esta noche habrá una triple eliminación, uno para cada equipo. Así que escogen cuidosamente o no, da igual"

le 3 equipos estaban sentados, decidiendo de quien eliminar.

le fogata

"Ok princesos" the admin decía

"Hay 47 de vosotros esta noche, y muy pronto solamente 44 se quedaran. Un equipo tendrá 15, otro 14. Y el otro 15. Quien se ira? Hay que averiguuuuuaaaaarrrr"

Los doritos son para...

Liyah

Ziggy

Gluvr

Cameron

XD

Elemento

Gray

Toonfilms

Bless

[Bless en le retrete confesionario]

"Yo fui quien encontró su ropa interior, por que no me llamaron mas pronto"

[le fin]

Cloud

Svengali

Dez

Carz (Dez lloro en el interior)

Accelgor

Pantz

Capa

Mike

Ritmo

Brawler

Nicolás

Lukeguy

Red

Dauserio

Edén

Berserk

Sae

Hammy

Sam

Buster

Robot

Jared

BlueBomber

Sr. Moogle

Oscar

Mora Bloo

Noé

Joe

Jey

McKitten

El admin recupero su aliento

Todos los salvados disfrutaban de sus doritos

Los últimos 6 fueron Evn, Myon, Sunny, ToxicWolf, Calimardo, y el Príncipe Fluff.

3 de ellos se irán a casa.

3 se quedarían.

Se vieron asimismo muy dramaticamente.

"Myon, Sunny, y Calimardo"

Evn, ToxicWolf, and el Principe Fluff resultaron ser quienes se van a casa.

Por ninguna puta rason.

O quizas si habia?

No, no habia, me daba hueva votar por alguien mas.

Caminaron le muelle de la verguenza.

Evn, ToxicWolf, y el Principe Fluff se subio al barco y se despidieron.

"Al menos no tendremos que sorportar esa tortura." Dijo Evn

"Si" el Principe Fluff dijo conforme "a mi no me interesa. Me alegro que me voy."

ToxicWolf lloro.

Devuelta en la isla, Svengali salio del bano. Vio a Capa fuera de la cabina de su equipo y se acerco.

"Oh que hiciste ahora?" Ella gruno

"Por que te importa?" Capa le regano

"Por que tu nunca sabes cuando de no meterte a los asuntos de los demas" grito

"Eso no te incumbre, querida" el respondio

Ella lo empujo. Capa empujo a ella. Svengali lo tumbo al piso. Salto encima de el. Se le acerco a su cara, lista para arrancarle la cara.

"Por fin, podre ensenarte una leccion para que te comportes!"

"Ya hazlo!" Cape grito

Svengali agarro su verga

Capa aullo

Sus labios se juntaron, se permanicieron asi hasta la manana.

Fin del cuarto dia.


	3. Chapter 3

Haiku Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Keywords

Chapter 3: Delivery Boy

While Cameron and Element were guiding their newest recruit. Charly saw the amazing sight that was known as Treasure Town, he saw small huts guarded by creatures larger than he was. On the streets many different critter with many different colors who were illuminated by tall candle posts. Charly looked back to his new teammates they looked completely uninterested or barely noticed the groups. Eventually, after crossing most part of town the trio stopped near a cliff that over looked the setting sun and ocean. "Umh...what are we doing here?" Charly asked nervously. Without answering Cameron walked to a couple a bushes that were growing below an old tree and separated them revealing steps giving out faint light that lead inside of the cliff. "Come." Cameron said as he walked down the steps, Element closely followed.

When Charly walked down the cool stone steps he found a medium-sized room lit by a couple of candles on either side of the room, light wasn't much of a concern since there was a gaping hole on of the walls letting natural light in. Close to the entrance laid 2 small, green-colored sleeping bags and next to those was one that had been opened up. On the other side of the sleeping bags sat a desk and a slightly drawn and larger version of the map Charly had seen earlier.

Cameron and Element seemed to have forgotten him since Cam was looking at the ocean from th hole in the wall, and Element walked to an entrance to another room left of the desk. "Hey Gingerale", yelled Element, "we got someone we want you to meet!" "Immah comin!'" was heard from the room. Charly remained still on the last step playing with a worried look on his face. Cameron put down his satchel next to one of the sleeping bags when he noticed Charly on the stairs.

"You come down, if you like. Nones gonna hurt you." Cameron said understandingly of the Snivy's position. With a gulp Charly hopped off the last step and looked at the sun set. "So", Cameron said trying to start small talk, "what can you remember before you washed up on the beach?" Charly remained still staring at the ocean. Blurry and confusing thoughts raced through his head until he found one of a sun set and how he enjoys watching them and sun rises. He told Cameron his only memory, a moment later Cameron told him they'll get him home not matter what; Charly let out a sigh of relief.

Element sat down on one of the chairs near to the desk filled with multiple sheets of papers that read "Job was horribly done.", and any other variants of, next to a miniature candle posts. With a sigh Element started to organize the papers; Charly looked at the sight and asked about those papers, before he could answer the inhabitant of the room joined them. He was a Scolipede named Gingerale, or in Charly's eyes: a big fuckin' bug, named Gingerale. The Scolipede looked to be around 4 times everyone's size so looking up at him was a bit difficult,luckily he didn't bump his head with the ceiling. Charly froze in place at the appearance of the third member of Team Haikrew. Element looked up from his work and told him, "Gingerale, this is Charly", Element paused and saw Charly's situation, "he's a bit shy.", he added. Suddenly Gingerale raced to the small Snivy completely draining any life from his face. When he got right next to the poor Snivy, Gingerale looked directly down at him, watching as how Charly made eye contact with him.

The Snivy started to tremble slowly (bugs and Charly don't mix very well) and giving out small whimpers. "D'aww, he's cute when he's scared!", teased Gingerale. "Gingerale, that's enough!" Ordered Cameron. "Sorry boss", Gingerale said retreating away, "I-I'm sorry.", he told Charly. Charly stepped out of his paralyzed state and spoke up to the scary bug "D-Don't worry about it. Y-you were just having fun." Gingerale looked back and smiled. Soon enough the moon hung proud and white in the sky and everybody slept in their ugly green colored bag, except for Charly who insisted on sleeping on the cold stone floor. "Well, I always wanted to have an adventure.", he thought before he drifted asleep.

Charly woke up in a different place than he remembered falling asleep on. Instead on the cold hard ground he was on the spread out sleeping bag with Gingerale next to him. He sat up and looked around: he was still a Snivy and the Pokemon who offered to help him were sound asleep. Charly decided to look around his new home, he saw the same old wooden desk still piles upon piles of paper filled it up. At further inspection Charly found out they're in reality pieces of paper describing similar tasks of delivering packages to other Pokemom around Treasure Town most of them are complaints of a bad done job; Charly had mixed feelings at the sight. The curious Snivy decided to look into the room where Gingerale came out of the night before. It was pretty hard to see considering the sun hadn't come up, so Charly took one of the candles from the desk and found a match box sitting on the same chair Element was. After lighting the candle with one of the matches Charly returned to the dark room.

Using the candle Charly saw a long couch that only stood a few centimeters off the ground. On the other side of the mediun-sized room were boxes, some full of items others empty but there was an object on top of a box: it was a book with leather covers and a title that read "Poke-Dex". Charly started to skim the pages seeing descriptions of different Pokemon and their names; Charly then found a page dedicated to the Pokemon he saw in his reflection back at the beach. He quickly exited the room, placed the now flame-less candle and took the book to the outside of the base. A little while passed when Element was the second one wake up, he looked at Gingerale's bed to only find the Scolipede and not the Snivy he moved. Element wondered where the latest recruit had gone. He searched the entire base and found out one of the candles was in a different position than he left it in the night then he heard noises from the outside and decided to investigate just to find Charly on the ground reading a book. "What cha reading there?" Element asked. The only answer he got from Charly was a silent "I'm a Snivy." Element asked what he had meant and Charly held up the book on the Snivy page. "See? I am a Snivy." The Shinx only responded with a confused "You must've hit your head in the ocean or something."


End file.
